Sucios
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: COUSINCEST. "Sucios", escuchan que Dominique les dice en un murmullo silencioso, casi imperceptible. No será ni la primera ni la última vez que lo escuchen salir de su boca. Viñeta.


**Pairing: **Rose Weasley & Albus Potter.

**Advertencia: **Para la mayoría de ustedes, sé que será considerado incesto. Yo no lo veo así, sin embargo; es sólo una relación entre primos hermanos ante mis ojos.

**Disclaimer: **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña niña (no tan pequeña, quizás) que disfrutaba de usar su tiempo no-libre escribiendo sobre personajes que no le pertenecían. Fin.

**Nota: **Inspirado en una conversación de Facebook con un par de locas como yo (?).

**J.**

* * *

**Sucios.**

**.**

**.**

—Sucios—Escuchan que Dominique les dice en un murmullo silencioso, casi imperceptible. No será la primera vez que de su rebelde, filosa, bromista y contestataria boca salga esa acusación, tampoco será la última.

La pelirroja hija de Hermione Weasley lanza una sonora carcajada, en parte porque desea terminar con el silencio incómodo que se instala en el lugar, en parte porque realmente le causan gracia el comentario hecho y la expresión de lasitud momentánea ante la repetición de este hábito plasmada en el rostro de su primo Albus.

—Sucios—reitera Dominique, alzando la voz unos cuantos decibeles.

—Ah, Dom. Tan encantadora como siempre, diciéndonos cosas como esas—Rueda sus ojos de color esmeralda el joven. Una vaga sonrisa se asoma por las comisuras de sus labios. No, no le molesta en absoluto esa incriminación, al menos no lo hace cuando sus padres, abuelos y tíos se encuentran lejos e incapacitados para preguntar a qué se refiere su querida prima cuando les llama de esa manera. Al menos es eso lo que se fuerza a creer todos los días.

—Sucios—vuelve a decir por tercera vez. Es la vencida, después de esta, ya no volverá a pronunciar aquella palabra.

—Ya déjalos en paz, Dom—Ríe Victoire, acostumbrada a las manías de su hermana—. No te han dado ninguna razón para que les llames así, ¿o han hecho algo de lo que no me he enterado?

La rubia los inspecciona con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos se alternan entre la imagen del chico Potter y su querida Rosie.

— ¡Vic! ¿Tú también? —gritan ambos, fingiendo indignación ante la duda de Victoire.

La aludida vuelve a reír. —Está bien. Lo siento, chicos. Creo que finalmente se me ha pegado algo del peculiar humor de mi hermana—Pausa la conversación—. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Teddy espera por mí.

La mayor de los nietos y nietas de Arthur y Molly Weasley se retira, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada significativa a Dominique. Debe ir con ella, desafortunadamente, a comprar unos vestidos que su hermana y su madre le obligarán a "lucir" por ser dama de honor en la boda de Victoire.

—Bueno, yo también me voy. No sufran por mi ausencia, chicos. Pronto los volverá a agraciar con mi persona—Saluda la hija de Bill con un guiño—. Pórtense mal.

Un silencio propio a la partida de su prima embarga el ambiente. Rose y Albus fijan sus pares de ojos en la figura de la otra pelirroja alejándose en el horizonte anaranjado de La Madriguera. Inconscientemente, sus cuerpos se acercan hasta que sus brazos se rozan. Han quedado solos en el lugar.

Sin despegar la vista del espacio del cual Dominique ha desaparecido, Albus habla: — ¿Piensas que sospecha algo realmente o sólo está jugando?

—No lo sé— Y suena extraño aquello saliendo de la boca de Rose, la más inteligente de la familia, incluso más que su madre. Ravenclaw en la selección de casas, no está acostumbrada a no tener idea acerca de un tema en específico.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos tener más cuidado? —inquiere el Slytherin, inseguro.

—Sería lo más prudente, pero por ahora no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, Al. No en este instante, estamos solos.

— ¿Insinúas algo con eso? —Sonríe de lado y arquea una ceja.

—Sabes que sí, idiota—Le golpea el hombro ella, para luego colgarse de su cuello y dejarse abrazar por él.

—Tonta.

—Idiota.

—Calla—Se pone serio, aunque permite que sus labios se curven ligeramente en una sonrisa traviesa y algo vaga.

—Hazme—desafía ella.

—A sus órdenes, señora.

— ¿Cómo que señora, Albus Severus? —Ríe Rose.

—A tus órdenes, Rosebud— Arregla él, inmediatamente sellando su boca con un beso apasionado.


End file.
